Les fantasmes de nos Nations
by Resiliency6
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais demandé quels étaient les fantasmes de nos chères nations ? Il s'agit juste d'un délire que je tenais à faire. Attention, le titre et le rating ne sont pas là pour décorer !
1. France

**Coucou ! Et oui, c'est encore moi ! Cette fois, je reviens avec une idée toute fraîche qui m'ait sortit de la tête en lisant une fic géniale intitulée "Le Dico des nations" de Loupiote54, que je vous conseille fortement de lire, c'est à mourir de rire et c'est super bien écrit en plus. J'ai eu, moi aussi, envie de faire quelque chose avec chacune des nations. C'est alors que l'idée m'est venue : "Mais quels seraient les fantasmes de chacune de nos très chères Nations ?"**

**Il y aura bien évidemment plusieurs couples, du FrUK, du Spamano, du RoChu, du Ameripan, du Gerita, du PruCan et encore plein d'autres. Bien sûr, que des couples que j'adore. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura aucun personnages féminins dans ma fic. Ce ne sera que du 100% pur yaoi. (Vive le yaoi !)**

**Bien évidemment, si j'ai mis un M au rating, c'est pour une bonne raison. Bon, le titre de la fic parle pour lui tout seul aussi. Il s'agit vraiment d'un délire où l'imagination et la... perversité joue un grand rôle. De plus, pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'une idée. Si je vois que ça me plait d'écrire et que ça plait à ceux qui la lisent, je continuerais, sinon... on verra bien, de toute façon. **

**Aussi, si vous avez des idées à me donner, des personnages que vous voudriez voir apparaître, vos propres fantasmes sur un personnages en particulier, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me ferais un plaisir de les écrire. Autre précision, tout les fantasmes seront écrit du POV du perso concerné, j'ai trouvé ça mieux de la faire un point de vue interne.**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier celle qui veut bien me corriger, LilianaRosana. Elle sera ma correctrice pour cette fic, bien qu'elle ne lise pas le manga.**

**Bon, alors, le premier personnages à passer à la casserole, c'est notre très cher Francis. **

**Rating : M, vraiment, carrément, complètement et entièrement M.**

**Disclaimer : Bon ça va, à force, on aura compris, ni Hetalia ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent et je ne gagne strictement rien, bref...**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

1. Le fantasme de Francis (France)

Le fantasme de Francis (France)

Voici ce que serait le fantasme de Francis :

_Cela se passerait à l'époque de la piraterie, lorsqu'Arthur et moi étions encore des pirates redoutés – enfin, davantage Arthur. Après une bataille épique sur nos navires au cours d'une tempête sans merci où la mer tenterait à plusieurs reprises de nous emportés dans ses flots déchaînés, je me ferais capturer par le très craint capitaine Kirkland après l'abandon de mon équipage suite à un combat sanglant qui se solderait par un échec cuisant._

_Mon bourreau, aidé de ses hommes, m'aurait bâillonné et ligoté, puis le capitaine m'aurait emmené dans sa cabine personnelle. Il m'aurait poussé sur son lit et m'aurait ordonné de ne pas bouger, ce que j'aurais fait sans réfléchir si j'avais été quelqu'un qui tenait à sa vie, mais étant une personne insolente de nature, je me mettrais à me tortiller et à pousser des cris, étouffés par mon bâillon._

_Le corsaire, qui se serait installé à son bureau pour observer ce que je supposerais être une carte, se précipiterait sur moi, passablement irité d'avoir ainsi été interrompu dans sa tâche. Il m'arracherait le tissu qui recouvrirait ma bouche et me crierait de me taire, autrement, il me torturait_

_Cependant, n'écoutant pas un mot de ce qu'il raconterait, je lui lancerais un regard provocateur :_

_- De toute façon, mon cher « Arthur » ; j'appuierais bien sur son nom pour lui montrer qu'il ne me faisait pas peur ; nous savons tous les deux la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir dans ta cabine, plutôt que de m'enfermer dans la soute avec les autres prisonniers, n'est-ce pas ?!_

_Je croirais le voir rougir mais il se reprendrait bien vite et me giflerait pour mon effronterie. Mais loin d'être froissé, je continuerais de le provoquer :_

_- Allons, ne joue pas les vierges effarouchée, mon cher Arthur. Je sais depuis longtemps que tu es tombé sous mon charme._

_Je verrais alors distinctement ses joues s'empourprer, de colère ou de honte, peu importe, car l'instant d'après, il me crierait :_

_- Tu vas voir si je suis tombé sous ton charme, bloody frog !_

_Et la seconde qui suivrait, il se jetterait sur mes lèvres et les ravagerait avec rudesse et empressement, de sorte qu'il les ferait saigner et que le goût âcre et métallique du liquide envahirait ma bouche. Mais cela ne me dérangerait pas, le sang donnerait un côté excitant au baiser. Et les lèvres de mon Arthur qui raviraient les miennes avec violence, les mordants, leur arrachant presque la peau délicate et soyeuse qui les recouvrait, m'arracha un soupir de contentement._

_Mais le manque d'air nous ferait nous séparer. Nous nous retrouverions haletant l'un face à l'autre, une chaleur bien connu grandissant dans nos bas-ventre._

_- C'est toi qui vas tomber sous le mien, froggy ! Susurrerait le corsaire à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner._

_Il me détacherait de mes liens, gardant seulement mes mains attachées au dessus de ma tête. Puis, il me déshabillerait, arrachant presque mes vêtements. Le pirate se relèverait pour m'observer nu et essoufflé, à sa merci. Lui serait encore tout habillé. Je me languirais de le voir nu devant moi, et il s'amuserait de me voir si impatient._

_Mon érection libérée serait tendue sur mon ventre et douloureuse de l'attente. Arthur se mettrait alors à se déshabiller lentement, très lentement, attisant mon désir. Il ferait glisser ses vêtements le long de son corps dans une caresse sensuelle, me regardant avec un œil moqueur. Une fois ce spectacle terriblement érotique terminé, je pourrais admirer la magnifique hampe tendue du pirate, mais avant que je puisse m'y attarder de trop, il se jetterait sur moi et me mordrait mes tétons durcis avec férocité, me faisant hurler de douleur et de plaisir mêlé._

_Ignorant mon érection douloureuse, il me retournerait dos à lui et m'ordonnerait de me mettre sur les genoux et les coudes, le cul face à lui, ce que je m'empresserai de faire, pour une fois qu'il me donnerait un ordre et que j'obéirais. Et sans plus de préambule, il écarterait mes fesses, lui donnant une superbe vue plongeante sur mon anus et il passerait sa langue sur se lèvres devant la vision alléchante, puis, il s'enfoncerait en moi. Je crierais de douleur, cri que sans aucun doute, tout le bateau aurait entendu._

_Il commencerait alors ses va-et-vient sans attendre que je m'habitue à son intrusion et mes cris se répercuteraient entre les murs de la cabine. Le sang qui s'écoulerait de mes fesses dû à la pénétration trop brutale faciliterait les coups de rein. Je crierais et lui gémirait, à genoux derrière moi, entre mes jambes, sa queue au plus profond de moi. Chaque coup toucherait ma prostate durement, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps et me couperait la respiration efficacement._

_Mais mon érection insatisfaite me ferait mal et, désireux de me soulager, je le frotterais sur le matelas. Le tissu doux serait un véritable délice, mais le capitaine, persevant mes propres mouvements, me m'attiendrait les hanches encore plus fortement, m'empêchant tous mouvements._

_- C'est moi qui prends du plaisir ici ! Me susurrerait-il, avec, sans aucun doute, un sourire narquois et moqueur. _

_Il continuerait ses coups de rein avec encore plus d'intensité, imposant un rythme frénétique, presque chaotique. Je me sentirais alors venir, et de violents frissons me prendraient alors que je jouirais sur les draps et mon ventre, Arthur ferait de même dans mon corps quelques instants plus tard. Je tenterais de reprendre ma respiration perdue tandis qu'il se retirerait de mon corps avec un gémissement de mécontentement. Mais je n'y prêterais pas vraiment attention, encore perdu dans le plaisir inouïe que venait de m'offrir le corsaire de la meilleur façon qui soit._

_- Attends ici ! Et je t'interdis de bouger !_

_Tout en me susurrant cela, il se lèverait et partirait chercher quelque chose. Ma position ne me permettrait pas de le voir, je me laisserais tomber sur le flanc, dos au bureau et donc au pirate, épuisé. Je fermerais les yeux de fatigue ; la douleur et la plaisir se mélangeant encore dans mon esprit. Mais bien vite, une atroce brûlure se ferait sentir au niveau de mon anus déchiré. Je sentirais du sang chaud et ce que je penserais sans doute être du sperme, couler le long de mes cuisses martyrisées par le brutalité du pirate._

_Je ne saurais même pas où se trouverait Arthur, la douleur lancinante m'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux, quand soudain, je sentirais le lit s'affaisser sous un poids. Puis, un doux tissu viendrait doucement se poser entre mes fesses. Je rouvrirais les yeux brusquement et tournerais légèrement la tête par-dessus mon épaule. Je verrais Arthur, un genou sur le lit, une main sur mon flanc et l'autre entre mes fesses, tenant ce que j'identifierais comme étant un mouchoir, vu la douceur du tissu._

_- Chut ! Laisse-moi faire ! Je ne fais que te nettoyer un peu. Me dit-il avec une certaine rudesse, cependant démenti par son regard presque tendre posé sur moi._

_Il ferait quelques mouvements avec le mouchoir, essuyant le sang et le sperme sortant de mon intimité violée. Apaisé par la finesse du tissu sur mes cuisses et la délicatesse dont ferait preuve le corsaire, je me laisserais faire et reposerais la tête sur l'oreiller, prêt à m'endormir. Mais le tissu disparaîtrait d'un coup, pourtant, la main sur mon flanc ne partirait pas et elle entamerait quelques mouvements circulaires. Cela aurait le don de m'apaiser davantage et je sentirais le sommeil m'emporter._

_Un bras entourerait ma taille, un corps chaud se presserait contre le mien et de douces lèvres viendraient ensuite se poser sur mon épaule, remonterait dans mon cou et arriverait jusqu'à mon oreille pour me souffler :_

_- Bonne nuit, Francis !_

_Et je m'endormirais, serein, mon amour de pirate à mes côtés._

...

- Francis, puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle tu ne cesses de me regarde avec cette lueur inquiétante dans le regard ?

Ce fut cette voix qui sortit le français de ses pensées érotiques. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se réveiller et planta son regard bleu dans celui émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

- Dis-moi, Arthur ! Ca ne te dirait pas de remettre ton costume de pirate de temps en temps ?

Et le redouté corsaire qu'avait été Arthur à une époque de sa vie se sentit rougir et écarquiller les yeux sous la question d'un certain français qui le regardait avec lubricité.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est court ! Mais ce n'est qu'un essai. Donc voici pour le premier fantasme qui est celui de notre français préféré. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait un truc avec Arthur en pirate.**

**Bon alors, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Si je continue ou si il faut que je mette fin à ma carrière non-débutée. En tout cas, je compte tout de même poster un deuxième chapitre avec un autre personnage la semaine prochaine pour voir. Lequel ? Je ne sais pas encore mais en verra bien. (Pour info, j'ai débuté celui d'Amérique)**

**Allez, Bye !**


	2. Amérique

**Coucou, c'est moi (et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Ok , blague nulle, je sors !) Voici un nouveau chapitre, ou plutôt, un nouveau fantasme. Cette fois-ci, c'est celui de notre très cher Amérique avec notre adorable *roulement de tambours*... Japon (personnage que j'adore soit dit en passant, l'un de mes préférés). **

**Après avoir fini le fantasme de Francis, j'ai demandé à la première personne de mon entourage qui passé par là (c'est-à-dire, mon père) de me donné le nom d'un pays, et il m'a dit les USA. Je n'avais pas d'idée avec lui, puis je me suis souvenu qu'il adorait les films d'horreur et qu'il en regardait souvent avec Kiku, donc je l'ai fait là dessus. **

**Contrairement au précédent chapitre avec Francis, celui est beaucoup plus doux, plus mignon. Il s'apparenterait davantage à un lime qu'à un lemon, mais tout les fantasmes ne seront pas forcément accompagné d'un lemon croustillant. Certains seront des limes, d'autres tout simplement de doux moments passé en compagnie de l'autre, enfin voila, vous voyez. Disons que même mon imagination perverse à ses limites et inventer de nouvelles poses pour chaque personnages ne sera pas aisé. Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. **

**Bon, je crois que je voulais dire autre chose mais je ne sais plus donc je vous laisse lire et apprécier ma connerie qui n'a, décidément, pas de limite, avec un Ameripan qui j'espère, vous plaira. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

2. Le fantasme d'Alfred (Amérique)

2. Le fantasme d'Alfred (Amérique)

Voici ce que serait le fantasme d'Alfred :

_Cela se passerait alors que Kiku et moi regarderions un bon film d'horreur, un truc avec des fantômes et des démons qui apparaissent d'un coup pour te foutre les jetons. Je l'aurais invité pour passer une soirée d'horreur, et il aurait fini par accepté il aurait accepté non sans une certaine réticence._

_Dans mon salon, assis sur mon canapé, nous serions plongés dans l'obscurité totale, seul l'écran allumé nous éclairerait. Les popcorns seraient étalés sur le sol à force de sursauter à tout bout de champ. On serrerait tous les deux notre couverture de nos mains tremblantes et seuls quelques centimètres nous sépareraient l'un de l'autre. L'ambiance serait tendue, effrayante, le moindre bruit nous ferait sursauter et nos yeux seraient rivés à l'écran sur lequel défilerait de terrifiantes images._

_Soudain, alors qu'un autre fantôme apparaîtrait à l'écran plus effrayant encore que ses prédécesseurs, Kiku sauterait en poussant un cri d'effroi et se blottirait au creux de mes bras, la tête contre mon torse, tremblant comme une feuille. Je l'entendrais renifler et ses mains se raccrocheraient à mon t-shirt avec désespoir. Peiné de le voir ainsi, j'enroulerais mes bras puissants autour de son corps frêle. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour être aussi maigre alors qu'il mange pourtant trois repas par jour et qu'il fait si peu de sport._

_En héros que je suis, je tenterais de le réconforter :_

_- Allons Kiku, c'est terminé ! Je suis là !_

_Mais au lieu de le rassurer, cela le ferait davantage trembler entre mes bras et je le sentirais doucement sangloter._

_- Kiku ?_

_Ma voix se ferait incrédule, jamais encore je n'avais vu le japonais pleurer. Je ne saurais quoi faire pour le calmer, alors je me mettrais à lui embrasser le sommet du crâne de dizaine de petits baisers, appréciant la douceur de ses cheveux de jais sur mon visage. Je sentirais mon t-shirt se mouiller quelque peu et je serrerais encore plus cette masse tremblante et sanglotante dans une étreinte qui se ferait forte et puissante._

_Je verrais alors sa tête se relever lentement et son visage rouge et baigné de larmes me ferait face. Devant cette mine attendrissante, je me sentirais fondre comme neige au soleil. J'essuierais alors les larmes qui tâcheraient le si joli visage de mon bien-aimé et je m'approcherais pour embrasser d'abord sa paupière droite, puis sa paupière gauche. Il me regarderait avec étonnement._

_- America-san ?_

_Je le couverais d'un regard tendre et poserais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ni lui ni moi n'essaierions d'approfondir le baiser. Je sentirais ses tremblements s'adoucirent petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître entièrement. Je reculerais ensuite légèrement la tête et découvrirais le visage à présent souriant et comblé de mon amant._

_Heureux de le voir à nouveau joyeux, je ramasserais le bol de popcorn échoué sur le sol et dans lequel resteraient encore quelques grains de maïs soufflés. J'en piocherais un au hasard et le mettrais entre mes dents avant de pencher mon visage vers celui de mon japonais. Celui-ci comprendrait mon intention et me prendrait le popcorn de ses dents blanches avant de le croquer et de l'avaler._

_On réitérerait cette action plusieurs fois, jusqu'au dernier grain de popcorn que, comme les précédents, je mettrais entre mes dents pour le lui donner. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de simplement me le prendre, Kiku écraserait sa bouche contre la mienne, croquant seulement un bout du popcorn et on se mettrait à s'embrasser, les deux morceaux de la sucrerie dans nos bouches, les faisant fondre de notre chaleur buccale. Je sentirais le mien s'étaler doucement sur ma langue, me laissant goûter à sa délicieuse saveur sucrée._

_Puis nos lèvres scellées se détacheraient et la soif nous prendrait. Cherchant à tâtons mon gobelet de soda Coca, mes yeux encore plantés dans ceux embrumés par la béatitude de mon Kiku, je le trouverais enfin. J'aspirerais plusieurs petites goulées par la paille avant de plonger à nouveau sur les lèvres sèches de mon brun. Le liquide pétillant passerait de ma bouche à celle de Kiku, et il avalerait avec plaisir la boisson que je lui donnais. Mais quelques gouttes déborderaient de ses lèvres, coulant le long de son menton, coulant le long de son cou laiteux avant de s'échouer sur le col de son kimono. _

_Lorsqu'il aurait bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, je me mettrais à retracer en chemin inverse, les sillons des gouttes de soda, avant de ravir de nouveau les lèvres de mon tendre amant, humides du liquide précédemment ingurgité. Je le noierais ensuite sous une pluie de baisers, parsemant son visage, son cou et ses clavicules, mais ses vêtements m'empêcheraient d'aller plus loin. Il gémirait sous mes attentions, passant ses mains sous mon t-shirt, il caresserait mon torse musclé, mes abdos bien dessinés, mes pectoraux saillants, il s'attarderait un peu plus sur mes tétons._

_Puis, je le ferais s'asseoir sur mes genoux, ses jambes repliées à côtés de mes cuisses. Lui, si léger, si délicat, et moi, si fort par rapport à lui. J'ai toujours eu peur que si je le serre trop fort, il se brise entre mes bras, avec sa peau aussi pure et blanche que de la porcelaine et ses cheveux noirs de jais, contrastant avec l'immaculée de sa peau. Alors je suis toujours doux avec lui, je le traite comme une précieuse poupée._

_Je le caresserais à travers ses encombrants vêtements, le film ne nous intéressant plus le moins du monde. Mes mains passeraient sur son kimono de soie, si doux, lui frictionnant le dos, puis, doucement, se poseraient sur ses cuisses dénudées, et je remontrais lentement, très lentement le tissu en une caresse sensuelle qui ferait frissonner Kiku._

_- America-san…_

_Sa voix ne serait qu'un souffle dont je m'imprégnerais avec bonheur._

_- Alfred… appelle-moi… Alfred… Réussirais-je à grogner._

_- A… Alfred…_

_Mes mains n'ayant cessées de remonter le long de ses cuisses, se poserait avec empressement sur ses fesses rebondies que je découvrirais avec étonnement… nues. Aucun caleçon, rien pour recouvrir ses deux petites miches soyeuses que j'aime malaxer. Avec un regard plus que surpris, je relèverais mon regard vers le visage à présent rougissant de mon amant qui aurait baissé le regard de honte._

_- Je… euh… je ne pensais pas que… enfin… qu'il aurait été nécessaire d'en porter… Dirait-il en rougissant tant et si bien que bien qu'il ressemblerait à une tomate bien mûre._

_- Non, en effet ! Tu n'en avais pas l'utilité ! Repris-je, taquin mais surtout très content qu'il n'en ait pas. _

_Il me sourirait timidement et je reprendrais mon activité précédente, c'est-à-dire, masser les fesses de mon amour de mes mains rugueuses. Il gémirait et je lui embrasserais doucement le torse, son kimono ayant glissé le long de ses épaules._

_Je sentirais doucement mon érection grossir dans mon jean serré tandis que celle de mon japonais se presserait contre mon ventre. N'attendant plus, je renverserais mon amant sur moi, toujours assis sur le canapé, tout son corps sur mes cuisses, sa tête cognant contre mes genoux, tombant dans le vide, ses jambes placées sur mes épaules et son pénis tout proche de mon visage, et plus exactement, ma bouche. Ses mains se seraient raccrochées au sofa dans sa chute et resteraient agrippées pour ne pas tomber._

_Je dirigerais ensuite mes yeux vers lui et verrais son visage, implorant que je le prenne dans ma bouche. Ses yeux embués refléteraient le désir et l'impatience, ses joues adorablement rougissent et sa bouche aux lèvres rosées me supplierait dans une demande muette de mettre fin à son supplice. Mais je voudrais le faire languir encore un peu et je me contenterais de caresser ses cuisses tout en continuant de l'observer._

_- Alfred-san… Alfred… je t'en supplie… prends-la… dans ta bouche…_

_- Comme tu voudras, mon amour…_

_Kiku rougirait à cet appellation mais garderait ses yeux rivés aux miens et je ferais alors ce qu'il me demandait. Je prendrais son sexe turgescent dans ma bouche, le suçant et le léchant avec application. Je mordillerais légèrement son gland le faisait haleter violemment et alors que ma langue passerait dans sa fente, il tremblerait vivement. Je m'efforcerais de le sucer avec douceur et attention, comme une délicieuse friandise, lui apportant le plus de plaisir possible. Ma langue remontrait le long de sa hampe de haut en bas, de bas en haut, puis je délaisserais son érection pour aller sucer ses testicules gonflés._

_Je l'entendrais gémir et pleurer mon prénom comme une litanie incessante, comme s'il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, et j'aimerais tellement l'entendre dire mon nom que je continuerais avec encore plus d'application. Je descendrais alors encore plus bas, trouvant l'entrée de son corps, que je tâcherais lui aussi de lécher dans tous les recoins, passant ma langue tellement mouillé de salive qu'elle coulerait sur mon menton, sur les plis de la peau. Je la passerais ensuite dans son trou, l'enfonçant un peu, faisant hoqueter mon amant sous le plaisir apporté._

_- A… Han… Alf… Alfred-san… Ee… motto… Han… Sugu soko…*_

_J'aime tellement quand il s'abandonne à sa langue maternelle. Je continuerais encore un petit moment à lubrifier l'intimité de Kiku mais je reviendrais bientôt m'occuper de son érection, et quelques coups de langues plus tard, il viendrait dans ma bouche avec un cri de pure volupté et je m'appliquerais à avaler le tout avec une facilité que me déconcerterait._

_Lorsque je délaisserais son pénis à nouveau mou de ma bouche, ce serait pour voir le sublime visage de mon Kiku, rouge et couvert de sueur et lui, haletant, les yeux fermés. Reposant ses jambes sur le canapé, je m'essuierais d'abord le menton d'un revers de manche, puis je reprendrais ce petit corps tout amorphe contre mon torse sur lequel il se blottirait avec un petit gémissement de bonheur._

_- Je t'aime, Kiku ! Lui murmurerais-je à l'oreille._

_- Moi… moi aussi, je t'aime… Alfred ! Me répondrait-il sur le même ton._

_Et on passerait le reste de la soirée devant un bon film d'amour avec des baisers et des cœurs qui apparaissent partout pour te rendre tout guimauve. Et on l'aurait passé l'un dans les bras de l'autre, s'échangeant quelques baisers de temps en temps en se câlinant doucement._

.

Alfred sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Kiku. Celui-ci le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Tout va bien, Alfred-san ?

Le susnommé regarda un peu partout autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'il était encore chez son « ami ». En effet, il était venu un peu plus tôt cet après-midi chez le japonais et avait alors découvert sa bibliothèque de manga dans laquelle il s'était un peu promené jusqu'à trouver le livre qu'il tenait en ce moment-même dans les mains, c'est-à-dire, un porno. Et puis il était partie dans ses pensées en regardant l'une des images assez… osée, du livre.

- Euh… je… oui, bien sûr ! Je regardais juste…

Il referma le livre avant que le garçon aux cheveux de jais puisse le voir, et partit le ranger à sa place d'origine avant de retourner vers le japonais avec l'un de ses grands sourires qui le caractérisait.

- Dis-moi, Kiku ! Ca te dirait de te faire une autre soirée d'horreur, ce soir ? Je t'invite, et il y aura du popcorn bien sûr.

Kiku hésita un peu mais finit par hocher la tête en répondant :

- Pourquoi pas, après tout ? J'accepte votre invitation, Alfred-san !

Alfred retint un cri de joie et se contenta d'un large sourire. Lorsque son ami se retourna, il murmura pour lui-même :

- J'espère qu'il viendra sans sous-vêtement.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose, Alfred-san ? Fit Kiku en se retournant.

- Oh, non, non ! Mais tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, et le « –san » est de trop !

Et l'américain partit rejoindre le japonais pour le goûter qu'avait préparé ce dernier. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas lui qui aurait peur comme d'habitude.

* Ee : Oui

Motto : Encore

Sugu soko : Juste là

* * *

* Ee : Oui

Motto : Encore

Sugu soko : Juste là

* * *

**Tadaa ! Voila le fantasme d'Amérique ! Et oui, même lui peut être quelque peu romantique quand il le souhaite. Bon, je voulais remercier celles (ou ceux) qui m'avait laissé une review, qui me suivent ou même qui ont lu mon... truc. Le prochain fantasme sera sûrement sur un DenNor puisqu'on me l'a demandé. Maintenant, si je fais le fantasme de Danemark ou Norvège, je ne sais pas encore. Je pencherai plus sur Danemark vu que je le connais plus mais rien n'est encore joué.**

**Donc si vous avez des idées, dites les moi, ça m'aiderait. Allez, bye et sûrement à la semaine prochaine si je n'arrive pas à finir avant !**


	3. Danemark

**Et me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Et oui, ça as été long mais j'ai mis plus longtemps à le terminer, la dernière semaine des vacances étant toujours un peu plus rempli que durant le reste des vacances et ma bêta n'a pu le corriger que ce matin, donc ! Mais c'est bon, ça y est, il est près.**

** Cette fois-ci, c'est Matthias (Danemark) qui s'y colle et il y a un lemon, si, si, si ! Comme le DenNor est un couple qui m'as été demandé, j'ai pris plaisir à répondre à cette demande ! Donc voici le fantasme chaud de notre cher compère à la coiffure défiant la gravité. Et je dois dire que je suis plutôt fier de moi, étant donné que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, il m'a prit 5 pages Word. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez et je vous laisse déguster ce fantasme-ci. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

3. Le fantasme de Matthias (Danemark)

Voila ce que serait le fantasme de Matthias :

_Cela se passerait un jour où il ferait beau, pas chaud ni doux, juste un jour avec du soleil. Je déteste la pluie de toute façon, c'est trop triste, trop gris. Non, un jour de soleil, c'est bien, ça ! Comme je m'ennuierais tout seul chez moi, je déciderais de rendre visite à mon ami Norge. J'adore l'embêter !_

_J'arriverais devant chez lui, un bouquet de roses rouges entre les mains, puisque j'essaye de le draguer depuis plusieurs mois déjà. C'est Francis qui me l'a un jour conseillé ! Il y aurait exactement cent roses._

_Donc j'arriverais chez lui et je toquerais quatre coups, vu que c'est toujours ce que je fais. Le bouquet me bloquerait un peu la vue. Une minute passerait, puis deux, puis dix, la porte ne s'ouvrirait toujours pas. Inquiet, je déciderais de passer par la porte arrière, celle qui mène à la cuisine, et serais surpris de la trouver ouverte. Normalement, Norge ferme toujours ses portes de crainte que je me faufile chez lui._

_De plus en plus anxieux, je poserais le bouquet sur la table de la pièce et me dirigerais vers le salon, adjacent à la cuisine._

_- Norge ?_

_Il n'y aurait personne dans le salon non plus. La pièce, parfaitement rangée comme à son habitude, serait plongée dans une semi-obscurité et sentirait quelque peu le renfermé. Mon inquiétude ne ferait que grimper, Norge faisait en sorte de toujours aérer toutes les pièces. Mon cœur battrait un peu plus fort, et, soucieux, je monterais à l'étage. Toute sorte de question tourbillonnerait dans mon esprit. " Où est-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? " seraient les principales._

_Je me dirigerais directement vers la porte de la chambre et une fois celle-ci ouverte, je verrais la pièce dans le noir complet. Seule la lumière du couloir où je me trouverais éclairerait la chambre. Mes yeux s'habitueraient rapidement à l'obscurité et je pourrais discerner une masse sous les couvertures._

_Soulagé, je marcherais jusqu'au lit et m'assiérais sur le bord. Seul les cheveux platine, presque blancs dans le noir, sortiraient des couettes._

_- Norge ? Est-que ça va ?_

_Un grognement presque inaudible me répondrait et une petite tête émergerait des draps. Je me retrouverais nez-à-nez avec deux yeux bleus, qui, d'habitude si ternes, seraient embrumés et humides. Le visage d'ordinaire si pâle de mon ami d'enfance aurait pris une teinte rougeâtre sans doute dû à la chaleur, son front serait couvert de sueur, sa respiration sifflante. Son corps tremblerait doucement._

_- Norge ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ?_

_Je serais alors vraiment inquiet pour mon ami d'habitude si résistant aux maladies et n'en ayant jamais contracté une seule. Je le verrais hocher la tête mais aucune parole ne sortirait de ses jolies lèvres. Je poserais instantanément ma main sur son front et le découvrirait bouillant._

_- Oh, mais tu es brûlant ! Je vais aller te préparer une tisane !_

_Aussitôt dit, je me précipiterais à la cuisine, laissant un Norge fiévreux derrière moi et ferais chauffer de l'eau tout en cherchant le tiroir où il mettait ses boîtes de tisane. Une fois la boisson prête, je remontrais tout aussi vite, tâchant néanmoins de ne rien renverser. Je poserais ensuite la tasse sur la table de chevet, le temps de mettre mon norvégien en position assise avec toute la douceur dont je pouvais faire preuve._

_Puis, je m'assiérais à ses côtés et le ferais boire doucement, maintenant sa tête d'une main, l'autre tenant la tasse. Il boirait doucement, entrouvrant ses petites lèvres lorsque je lui présenterais la boisson. Il déglutirait délicatement le liquide brûlant, apaisant sa gorge irritée._

_Je serrais hypnotisé par ses yeux qui se fermerait de bien-être, sa bouche humide qui s'ouvrirait et se refermerait, ses cheveux platine qui caresseraient ses joues rougies, par ses doigts posés sur la tasse, à l'endroit exacte des miens. Tout son être m'appellerait. Mais je ne voudrais pas le brusquer. J'attendrais simplement qu'il termine sa tisane dans le silence apaisant qui régnerait dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par le bruit mouillé de ses lèvres au contact du liquide ambré, de ses déglutitions à peine perceptibles et de nos deux respirations tranquilles._

_Une fois la tasse fini, je la reposerais sur la table de chevet. Le silence, quelques minutes auparavant relaxant, serrait à présent pesant. Aucun de nous deux ne dirait mot. De toute façon, que nous dirions-nous ? Cependant, il serait le premier à parler, brisant le silence, malgré le fait que sa forte fièvre affaiblisse sa voix déjà si peu utilisée._

_- Mer… Merci d'être venu et de… de t'occuper de moi !_

_Ce ne serait qu'un murmure rauque mais il me ferait tout de même chaud au cœur. Je sourirais doucement. Il est vrai qu'en d'autres circonstances, je me serais empressé de sourire grandement et de le serrer dans mes bras, mais là, il serait malade, alors je m'abstiendrais._

_- J'ai froid..._

_Encore une fois, ce ne serait que des mots murmurés mais je les aurais parfaitement entendus. Une bonne idée me traverserait soudain l'esprit et je me lèverais rapidement tout en lançant pas dessus mon épaule :_

_- Je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud ! Rien de tel quand on est malade !_

_Je sortirais de la chambre et m'empresserais de me rendre dans la salle de bain. La baignoire serait assez grande et spacieuse et, ouvrant le robinet, je laisserais couler une eau chaude mais pas bouillante. Sachant que la peau de mon Norge était fragile, je n'aimerais pas qu'il se retrouve aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse en ressortant._

_Je laisserais l'eau couler dans la grande baignoire blanche pendant que j'irais chercher mon ami souffrant. Je le retrouverais encore une fois enseveli sous ses couvertures, que je retirerais d'un mouvement sec, exposant mon ami à la fraîcheur subite de la pièce. Il grognerait, laissant échapper un ou deux jurons et se redresserait en me lançant un regard noir. Je le prendrais sans plus attendre dans mes bras, l'un sous ses jambes, l'autre passé autour de ses épaules, à la manière d'une princesse._

_Je l'emmènerais dans la salle voisine, c'est-à-dire, la salle de bain, puis je le poserais sur une chaise pour pouvoir le déshabiller. Il semblerait un peu réticent mais me laisserait faire. Me mettant à genoux, je lui déboutonnerais d'abord sa chemise bleue, bouton après bouton, dévoilant son torse blanc et frêle et la ferait glisser sur ses épaules, puis le long de ses bras pour la laisser s'échouer au sol dans un bruit de tissu froissé._

_Norge garderait ses yeux fixés sur moi, mais les miens resteraient obstinément rivés sur mes mains. J'ignorerais les battements rapides de mon cœur et je déferais le nœud de son bas de pyjama. Puis, je lui demanderais de me tenir pour que je puisse le lui enlevé en le soulevant, et, à ma grande surprise, il m'obéirait, passant ses bras autour de mon cou pour se maintenir, rapprochant de ce fait nos deux visages l'un de l'autre. Je me sentirais rougir davantage tandis que lui garderait ce visage impassible qu'il arborait sans cesse. Ses yeux seraient plongés dans les miens, semblant les sonder._

_Mais bien vite, je me focaliserais à nouveau sur ma tâche et me relèverais, emportant avec moi mon ami, toujours accroché à mes épaules, et, debout tous les deux, je ferais tomber son pantalon de ses fines hanches, le laissant glisser le long de ses jambes laiteuses pour venir atterrir au sol, comme la chemise un peu plus tôt. Il se retrouverait alors nu devant moi et mon cœur battrait encore plus fort. Cependant, je n'oserais baisser mon regard, de peur de passer pour un pervers et je détournerais les yeux, gêné._

_Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je le verrais nu, nous sommes amis après tout, mais il n'aurait jamais été aussi proche de moi qu'à ce moment-là. Lui, plus petit que moi, il suffirait que je me baisse pour l'embrasser, mais je me sermonnerais intérieurement d'avoir une telle pensée pour mon ami de toujours, malgré qu'il soit un peu plus pour moi._

_Pourtant, bien qu'il me verrait rougir et détourner les yeux, il ne se reculerait pas, me regardant toujours avec ce regard indifférent qui m'a fait mal plus d'une fois. Mais je le sentirais bientôt trembler à nouveau. Je l'emmènerais alors jusqu'à la baignoire où je l'y déposerais délicatement. Bien installé, calé contre l'oreiller de bain, il fermerait les yeux se laissant envelopper par le chaleur de l'eau qui le détendrait._

_Le voyant si bien, je déciderais de le laisser se détendre, mais alors que ma main se poserait sur la poignée, j'entendrais sa voix, toujours faible, mais audible malgré tout._

_- Reste ! Aide-moi à me laver ! Me demanderait-il._

_Je ne saurais pas trop s'il fallait que j'accepte, au vu des sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard, s'il le remarquait , il en serait fini de notre amitié qui m'est si précieuse. Mais lorsque je croiserais son regard, presque suppliant – chose très rare, que dis-je, impossible – je ne saurais résister, et, relevant mes manches, je prendrais un gant de toilette dans l'armoire et le tremperais dans l'eau chaude du bain. J'y mettrais aussi un peu de savon._

_Je chercherais ensuite dans son regard une quelconque autorisation, que je trouverais rapidement et passerais d'abord le gant sur son torse dans des mouvements circulaires. Puis, j'irais caresser les épaules arrondies, descendrais un peu sur les bras, laverais les aisselles, et pendant toute l'action, ses yeux seraient resté fermés et de légers soupirs auraient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres._

_Toutefois, je n'oserais descendre plus bas que la ligne que formait l'eau sur son corps. Sentant mon arrêt de tous mouvements, il rouvrirait les yeux et m'interrogerait du regard. Il verrait mon hésitation et dirait d'une voix neutre :_

_- Déshabille-toi et viens me rejoindre !_

_Cela sonnait davantage comme un ordre qu'une demande. Abasourdi, je le regarderais comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête mais devant ce regard insistant, je me déshabillerais à mon tour et m'installerais dans l'eau, face à lui. Je ne tenterais pas de le regarder. Dans d'autres circonstances j'en aurais profité, mais là, je ne saurais pas si mon Norge disait cela sous l'effet de la maladie ou si les vapeurs lui seraient lui étaient montées à la tête mais comme son amitié et sa présence me sont vitales, je ne saurais comment réagir de peur de l'effrayer._

_Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne verrais, tout comme je n'entendrais pas, Norge se rapprocher de moi. Je ne le remarquerais que lorsqu'il calerait son dos contre mon torse. Stupéfait, puis confus, je ne serais quoi faire d'autre que de le regarder se coller contre moi. Il se mettrait à caresser mes cuisses, des deux côtés de son corps, du bout des doigts, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps._

_Puis il descendrait lentement, très lentement, vers le haut de mes cuisses, c'est-à-dire, proche de mes fesses. Mais son côté fourbe surgirait et il s'arrêterait juste à proximité, me faisant pousser un gémissement de frustration._

_- Norge ! Gémirais-je en rejetant la tête en arrière, heurtant le mur carrelé._

_Mais il n'aurait pas encore terminé de me torturer, il se mettrait à bouger son bassin contre mon sexe qui commencerait doucement mais sûrement à s'éveiller. Ses fesses cogneraient contre mes bourses et ses reins frotteraient mon pénis. Mais aussitôt qu'il aurait commencé, il s'arrêterait, me laissant frustré au possible._

_Il se retournerait soudain, me faisant face et poserait ses mains sur mes pectoraux. J'ouvrirais mes yeux pour me retrouver devant le visage rougit de mon ami, ses yeux embrumés et ses cheveux collant contre son front et ses joues. Il poserait alors légèrement ses lèvres fines sur les miennes et suçoterait subtilement ma lèvre inférieure._

_Je ne comprendrais pas ce qui lui passerait par la tête, mais, ayant trop peur que ce ne soit la maladie qui lui embrouille le cerveau et qu'il ne fasse ça que parce qu'il était trop malade pour vraiment réfléchir, je le repousserais un peu. Ses lèvres seraient légèrement rougies et je résisterais à l'envie de les presser contre les miennes à nouveau, je ne voudrais pas qu'il regrette et encore moins qu'il me laisse espérer en vain pour ensuite me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas. J'en aurais le cœur brisé._

_Devant mon geste auquel il ne s'attendait sûrement pas, il m'interrogerait du regard mais voyant que je le fuirais, il attraperait mon menton pour que je le vois en face. Encore une fois, je me retrouverais devant ses yeux indifférents et je sentirais un peu plus mon cœur se fendre en deux. Je fermerais les yeux. Cela n'empêcherait pas la douleur mais ça m'éviterais de croiser encore ses yeux bleus._

_Mais alors que je penserais qu'il allait se reculer, il poserait son front contre le mien, nos souffles se mélangeraient, et ses mains viendraient se poser de chaque côté de mon visage._

_- Je… je voulais te dire que… que tu es quelqu'un qui… qui compte beaucoup pour moi et… hum… ouais !_

_Ce serait comme un poids qui se dégagerait de ma poitrine et je pourrais respirer à nouveau. Mes yeux s'ouvriraient, emplis d'étoiles et je verrais le visage toujours aussi proche de mon très prochain amant qui lui, détournerait à son tour le regard, le visage encore plus rougissant._

_Je l'embrasserais alors à pleine bouche, ne me retenant plus et plongerais ma langue dans sa antre accueillante, léchant toute sa cavité buccale dans un baiser passionné et langoureux. Nous nous séparerions, haletant, un filet de salive nous reliant toujours. Je lécherais alors tout le contour de cette petite bouche rosée, puis le menton avant d'arriver au cou que je mordillerais avec délectation, laissant un, deux, dix suçons qu'il aurait du mal à cacher, mais je m'en ficherais, il serait à moi et je voudrais le prouver. Il pousserait des gémissements et chacun d'eux m'exciterait grandement._

_Bien décidé à lui faire l'amour comme il se doit, je l'allongerais dans la baignoire, la tête contre l'oreiller de bain pour qu'il soit bien installé et je continuerais à martyrisé gentiment sa gorge offerte. Il cambrerait légèrement son corps contre moi, nous pressant l'un contre l'autre. Il y aurait peu d'espace entre nous deux et ce serait tant mieux. Il se mettrait aussitôt à se frotter contre moi, faisant se rencontrer nos deux érections et un long frisson nous prendrait tous les deux._

_- Matthias !_

_Mon prénom prononçé de cette manière par cette bouche si séduisante attiserait encore plus mon désir pour lui et je délaisserais son cou pour partir à la découverte de son torse où je lécherais les tétons jusqu'à faire durcir les pointes. Ses mains s'agripperaient à mes épaules, ses ongles s'enfonceraient quelque peu dans ma peau mais je n'en aurais que faire._

_Mon visage plongerait sous l'eau pour venir lécher le bas de son ventre tandis qu'avec la force de ses jambes et de ses bras il se cambrerait davantage pour mieux sentir mes caresses audacieuses. L'air me manquerait peu à peu et je remonterais mon visage à l'air libre. Sachant que je ne pourrais m'occuper de son érection avec ma bouche sous l'eau, je le prendrais en main, entamant des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe, le faisant presque crier, lui d'habitude si discret._

_Je pincerais un peu son gland écarlate tout en massant ses bourses pleines, mais je m'arrêterais bien vite, voyant que la jouissance menacerait de le prendre bientôt. Je voudrais que nous jouissions ensemble alors je me pencherais à son oreille pour lui demander dans un murmure :_

_- Lukas, est-ce que je peux te prendre ?_

_Ses oreilles devinrent aussi rouges que son visage et se serait en baissant le regard qu'il me répondrait :_

_- Oui…_

_Une vague d'allégresse m'envelopperait et sans tarder, j'enfoncerais un doigt dans son intimité, ce qui lui ferait faire une petite grimace de douleur. L'ayant remarqué, je m'excuserais immédiatement d'avoir été si empressé et ferais rentré le deuxième doigt plus délicatement. J'amorcerais des mouvements de ciseaux, détendant ses chairs encore jusque là inviolé. Il gémirait doucement. Lorsqu'il se serait habitué, je ferais rentrer un troisième doigt et recommencerais les mêmes mouvements qu'avant._

_L'estimant assez détendu, je retirerais mes doigts, lui faisant pousser un soupir de deception, mais les remplacerait bien assez vite par quelque chose de beaucoup plus ferais d'abord rentré mon gland et il crierait légèrement d'inconfort, mais sachant qu'il serait pire que je m'arrête, je continuerais sur ma lancée et plus mon sexe entrerait en lui, plus je me sentirais bien. Bon dieu, qu'il serait serré et étroit autour de moi !_

_Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, je m'arrêterais net, attendant qu'il s'habitue, avouons-le, à mon imposante présence en lui. Je le sentirais doucement se relâcher et je commencerais mes mouvements de va-et-vient, trouvant rapidement la glande qu'il allait lui faire voir des étoiles. Une première fois, puis une deuxième, une troisième, une dizaine… Chaque coup le ferait crier de plaisir. Il collerait au maximum nos deux corps déjà étroitement serrés._

_Une de mes mains trouverait la sienne et enlacerait nos doigts ensemble. Les mouvements secs et rapides feraient bouger l'eau à la même vitesse, créant des remous, débordant sur les rebords pour venir s'écraser sur le sol carrelé dans des bruits de flaque. Mes gémissements et ses cris se répercuteraient sur les murs bleus et blancs de la pièce. Tout en entrant et sortant de son corps, je mordillerais son cou, laissant d'autres suçons violacés, et lui, me mordrait férocement l'épaule dans l'espoir d'étouffé ses cris, tant et si bien qu'il ferait couler mon sang, mais au lieu de me faire mal, cela m'exciterait d'autant plus et mes mouvements se feraient désordonnés et frénétiques._

_Sa main, celle qui ne serait pas prise dans la mienne, se raccrocherait désespérément à mes cheveux, défaisant ma coupe défiant la gravité. Mon autre main à moi, elle, prendrait en charge son sexe entre nos deux ventres, tâchant de recréer le même rythme que mes coups de rein._

_Je le sentirais presque jouir, mais, comme dit, je voulais que nous jouissions ensemble, alors je serrerais fortement le haut de son sexe pour l'en empêcher. Il rouvrirait alors ses beaux yeux pour me lancer un regard noir, malheureusement raté car ses yeux embrumés – de plaisir, cette fois – et sa jouissance proche le rendait peu crédible. Je me contenterais de lui faire un pauvre sourire, n'arrêtant pas mes va-et-vient incessants. Le sentir autour de moi serait tellement bon, tellement chaud, que je souhaiterais y rester pour toujours. Mais à mon tour, je me sentirais venir et je relâcherais la pression sur le sexe de mon amant._

_Je me mettrais à murmurer son nom comme une litanie._

_- Lukas… Lukas… Lukas... !_

_Il me répondrait de la même manière._

_- Matthias… Matthias…. Matthias… !_

_Et enfin la jouissance nous emporterait tous les deux au septième ciel, nous faisant crier le nom de l'autre en chœur. Lui balancerait son bassin et moi, je rejetterais tout mon corps en arrière, la tête vers le ciel mais les yeux fermés. Mes mains seraient accrochées, l'une celle de Lukas, l'autre au rebord de la baignoire. L'orgasme une fois fini, je retomberais, comme un pantin désarticulé, sur le corps de mon Norge._

_Tous deux essayerons de reprendre nos souffles. Réalisant que j'écraserais mon amour, je m'écarterais un peu sur le côté et l'emmènerais dans mes bras par la même occasion, mes bras autour de ses épaules, les siens autour de ma taille et sa tête posée sur mon torse. Une dizaine de minutes serait nécessaire pour nous calmer, et nos respirations, et les battements exaltés de nos cœurs._

_Nous reprendrions nos esprits doucement. Il n'y aurait presque plus d'eau dans la baignoire et le reste serait tiède, rien à voir avec l'eau chaude d'il y a quelques minutes. Il verrait soudain la morsure qu'il m'avait faite, encore plus profonde qu'avant, dû au fait qu'il m'avait mordu encore plus fort durant la jouissance. Le sang coulerait de la blessure, créant des sillons carmins qu'il se mettrait tout de suite à lécher pour ensuite passer sa langue sur toute la plaie, espérant la faire cicatriser plus vite._

_Je sourirais de cette attention et lui caresserais doucement les cheveux. Puis, je nous ferais sortir, nous enveloppant tous les deux dans une grande serviette et nous nous sécherions mutuellement. Puis, nous nous mettrions en pyjama et partirions dans la chambre pour aller dormir tous les deux l'un serré contre l'autre, laissant la salle de bain dans un état désastreux. Mais je lui promettrais de la laver le lendemain._

_Nous nous endormirions blottis ensemble sous les grosses couvertures, parce qu'après tout, mon Norge serait encore un peu malade, et bien que sa fièvre ait chutée, il continuerait à avoir froid, hors la meilleure façon de réchauffer quelqu'un, c'est avec la chaleur corporelle._

.

Matthias fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui lui arracha la gorge. Il gémit sous la douleur. Une main replaça la serviette humide sur son front et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il put voir celui qui prenait soin de lui depuis maintenant deux jours, j'ai nommé : Lukas Bondevik.

Celui-ci avait accepté, avec cependant un peu de réticence de s'occuper de lui, après son appel qui lui disait qu'il allait mourir tellement il se sentait mal. Pensant encore à une blague mais voulant néanmoins prendre des nouvelles de son soit disant meilleur ami, il était venu mais avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, le danois n'avait, pour une fois, pas menti. Il était véritablement malade, avec toux, fièvre, rhume et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

Il avait donc décidé de le soigner et de lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli, ce qui mettait décidément beaucoup de temps.

- Nooorgeee ! J'me sens maaal ! Fais-moi un câliiinnn !

Le susnommé lui accorda à peine un regard avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais alors que sa main allait tournait la poignée, le malade parla à nouveau :

- Nooorgeee ! Je t'aimeee !

Il tourna à peine la tête vers son ami dont le visage affichait une petite moue et haussa les épaules avant de sortir, cependant, un tout petit-mini-riquiqui sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon pour continuer à regarder sa série préférée.

* * *

**Voila ! Voici donc le fantasme de notre chère Matthias ! Et oui, qui n'as jamais rêvé de s'occuper d'un petit Norge tout malade, tout mignon et en manque de câlin ! **

**Donc, je remercie encore les revieweurs, les followers et les simples lecteurs en manque de lemon ! Le prochain personnage est déjà décidé, mais comme je suis une sadique, mwahahaha ! je ne dirais rien. En tout cas, si vous voulez voir un personnage en particulier, ou que vous avez une quelconque idée à me donner, dites-le moi. **

**Bon vu que la semaine prochaine, les cours reprennent, il serait un peu plus dur d'écrire, de plus que je passe mon année de brevet et qu'il va falloir que je bosse ! Mais rien au monde ne m'empêchera d'écrire et de poster (si ce n'est mon père qui veut me confisquer mon ordi). Si je ne peux pas poster une fois par semaine, j'essayerai de le faire une fois toute les deux semaines, en tout cas, j'espère.**

**Allez, Bye !**


	4. Canada

**Eh oui ! Après 20 ans sans nouveau chapitre, je vous présente aujourd'hui le 4ème chapitre de cette fic. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard innommable ! Gomen'nasai ! **

**Mais je dois dire que je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre, puique que, non seulement il est plutôt long, mais j'aime bien l'idée que j'ai eu pour le fantasme de notre petit Mattie adoré. Il ne faut pas croire que parce qu'il y ressemble, Matthew est un petit ange innocent. Derrière ses airs de sainte-nitouche, notre canadien est un véritable petit diable de sexe. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.**

* * *

4. Le fantasme de Matthew

Voila ce que serait le fantasme de Matthew :

_Cela se passerait un froid soir d'hiver. La neige tomberait à gros flocon et le puissant vent sifflerait entre les grands sapins. Moi, je serais confortablement installé dans mon chalet perdu dans la campagne canadienne. Un feu ronflerait dans l'âtre, réchauffant agréablement la pièce, la plongeant dans une douce lumière tamisée. Je serais douillettement blotti dans mon canapé, entouré d'une chaude couverture en compagnie de Kuma… Kumajo… Kumaja… bref, de Kuma, mon ourson. _

_Le bruit du vent m'apaiserait, tout comme les flammes orangées qui créeraient des ombres sur les murs du salon. Je me régalerais tranquillement de pancakes recouvert de sirop d'érable que je me serais préparé plus tôt. La seule chose qui me manquerait, serait mon petit-ami, Gilbert, à mes côtés. Mais il serait en Allemagne avec son frère pour préparer je-ne-sais-quoi. Alors je me contenterais seulement de ce que j'aurais. _

_Mais bientôt, la tranquillité qui régnerait dans mon chalet serait troublée par le bruit de la sonnette qui résonnerait à travers toute la maison. Surpris et confus que quelqu'un puisse venir me voir avec la tempête qui ferait rage dehors, je me précipiterais pour ouvrir. Quelle ne serait pas ma surprise, merveilleuse surprise soit-dit en passant, de voir mon Gilbert juste devant ma porte d'entrée, recouvert de neige de la tête aux pieds._

_- Salut, Birdie ! Dis, je peux entrer ? C'est que ça caille dehors !_

_Sans plus attendre, je m'effacerais pour le laisser entrer, trop étonné pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il enlèverait son manteau, son bonnet et ses gants trempés qu'il accrocherait au porte-manteau tandis que je refermerais la porte._

_- Gil… Gilbert ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors ? Tu veux mourir de froid ou quoi ?_

_Malgré ma stupéfaction, je ne pourrais qu'être en colère contre lui si inconscient du danger qu'il aurait encouru. _

_- Mais je voulais te voir, Birdie ! Tu me manquais tant !_

_Ses simples mots réussiraient à faire fondre ma colère comme neige au soleil. Je m'empresserais d'aller le prendre dans mes bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Trop heureux qu'il aurait fait tout ce chemin avec ce temps rien que pour venir me voir, je l'embrasserais langoureusement, mes bras autour de son cou. Mais le baiser prendrait fin trop tôt à mon goût. _

_- Mmh, Mattie, tu as toujours ce même goût de sirop d'érable ! Ferait-il en se léchant les lèvres._

_- C'est normal, je viens d'en manger ! Rirais-je._

_Il me regarderait avec une lueur de tendresse dans le regard et je l'emmènerais jusqu'au salon. Nous nous blottirions tous les deux, enfin, tous les trois avec Kuma, sous la grosse couette. Nous mangerions les pancakes restants, arrachant un bout avec la fourchette, il me l'enfournerait dans la bouche, puis il en prendrait un deuxième qu'il mangerait, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans l'assiette, si ce n'est le sirop qui aurait coulé sur la céramique blanche._

_Je tremperais mon doigt dedans puis le présenterais devant la bouche de Gilbert. Une lueur malicieuse passerait dans son regard carmin et se serait en me fixant droit dans les yeux qu'il presserait ses lèvres contre mon doigt, avant de le faire doucement rentrer dans sa bouche accueillante. Il passerait d'abord furtivement sa langue dessus, puis, il se mettrait à le sucer, à le lécher avec sensualité, enrobant mon index de sa salive, le débarrassant de tout le sirop qui le recouvrirait. _

_Je me mordrais les lèvres d'excitation devant tant d'érotisme et enfin, il relâcherait mon doigt non sans une dernière petite léchouille sur le bout de celui-ci. Il tremperait ensuite son propre index dans la substance collée sur l'assiette avant de le passer sur ses lèvres, comme s'il se mettait du rouge à lèvres. Puis, il se pencherait vers moi, me présentant sa bouche qui ne demanderait qu'à être débarrassée du liquide collant. _

_Je me mettrais alors à lécher le sirop qui recouvrirait ses divines lèvres. Je passerais ma langue sur tout le contour, sur la lèvre inférieure légèrement ourlée que je mordillerais, sur la lèvre supérieure plus fine, n'oubliant bien évidemment pas les commissures que je nettoierais avec application. Bien sûr, absorbé comme je le serais dans ma tâche je ne manquerais pas d'entendre les gémissements sortant de la bouche ô combien délicieuse de Gilbert. _

_Il rouvrirait ses yeux rouges passion dans lesquels je pourrais lire un profond désir. Il rapprocherait nos deux corps en entourant ma taille de ses bras tandis que mes propres mains seraient sagement posées sur ses joues. Il déposerait l'assiette un peu plus loin sur le canapé avant de revenir cueillir mes lèvres. Puis, nous nous fixerions tous les deux dans les yeux, nous sondant. Nous verrions uniquement de l'amour dans les yeux de l'autre, un amour infini, et aussi une pointe de désir._

_Mais un bout d'un moment, il prendrait la parole, brisant le silence._

_- Tiens, mais il est parti où ton ours ?_

_Et en effet, alors que je regarderais tout autour de moi, je ne le verrais pas. _

_- Il a sans doute pensé qu'il valait mieux nous laisser seul !_

_Un grand sourire étirerait les lèvres de mon petit-ami à ces mots et il me renverserait contre le canapé où il se mettrait à me mordre le lobe de l'oreille._

_- Eh bien, puisque nous sommes à présent seuls, pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Il rentrerait soudain sa langue dans mon oreille, me faisant glapir. Je sentirais ce muscle chaud et humide l'envahir, allant même jusqu'à lécher mon tympan. Puis, il la ressortirait et viendrait mordiller un carré de peau juste en dessous qu'il saurait sensible. _

_- Gil… Gilbert… han…_

_- Oui, Mattie, je suis là !_

_De sa bouche, il retracerait ma mâchoire, puis irait titiller mon autre oreille avant de redescendre vers mon cou. Mes mains se perdraient dans les cheveux blancs si caractéristiques de mon petit-ami. Bon dieu, qu'il serait agréable de faire rouler ce mot sur ma langue en parlant de lui ! Quel bonheur !_

_Mais alors que je me perdrais quelque peu dans le plaisir que m'offrirait Gilbert en léchant et suçant avec soin ma jugulaire, mon regard serait attiré par le pot de sirop d'érable trônant sur la table basse. Une idée, que je ne pensais pas être en mesure d'avoir, germerait dans mon esprit alors que je penserais que du sexe au sirop d'érable avec Gilbert pourrait être une expérience délicieuse. _

_Excité par ce concept alléchant, je me déroberais à l'étreinte de mon albinos, avec un grognement de sa part, pour me laisser tomber à terre avant de marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à la table. J'ouvrirais le pot et respirerais l'odeur alléchante du sirop, et alors que je plongerais deux doigts dedans, deux bras m'enlaceraient la taille par derrière. _

_- Tu veux le faire avec ça ? Me demanderait-il avec étonnement. _

_Je le regarderais avec hésitation._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? Demanderais-je, penaud._

_- Si, si, bien sûr ! C'est juste que ça risque d'être un peu collant, non ?_

_Je hausserais les épaules, de toute façon, je voudrais le faire avec. Alors, pour le faire céder, je déciderais de mettre mes deux doigts enduis de sirop dans ma bouche, les suçant doucement avec une petite moue suppliante, juste devant lui. Ce serait lorsque je le verrais se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, chose qu'il fait tout le temps quand il est sur le point de craquer, que je saurais que j'aurais gagné et que je l'aurais, mon sexe au sirop d'érable. _

_- Bon, bon, d'accord ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment à me faire craquer aussi facilement ! _

_Avec un grand sourire, je lui prendrais la main et l'emmènerais jusqu'au tapis blanc et doux qui se trouve devant la cheminée. Je poserais le pot à terre et m'y allongerais en premier, emportant Gilbert au dessus de moi. _

_- C'est l'amour, Gilbert, rien d'autre que l'amour !_

_A nouveau, une vague de tendresse déferlerait dans son regard écarlate et il poserait doucement sa bouche contre la mienne. Je retirerais mes lunettes et les poserais un peu plus loin pour ne pas les abîmer. Gilbert, lui, commencerait à me déshabiller, retirant mon sweat pour venir lécher mon torse de part et d'autre. J'essaierais tant bien que mal d'attraper le pot, un peu plus loin, mais avec un Gilbert qui serait bien décidé à me faire perdre la tête, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire._

_Mais enfin, j'attraperais la bouteille et la rapprocherais. Décidant de prendre les devants, je renverserais Gilbert sur le côté, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, ne pourrait réagir, d'un coup de hanche. Devant sa tête d'ébahi, je lui ferais un sourire narquois avant de me mettre à mon tour à le déshabiller avec empressement. Il se retrouverait bien vite nu devant moi sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit. Je me mettrais à bouger lascivement mon bassin contre son érection, le tissu rêche de mon jean frottant durement dessus, lui faisait pousser des gémissements de plaisir. _

_Avant qu'il ne puisse inverser nos positions, car sachant qu'il est plus fort que moi physiquement, il pourrait sans aucunes difficultés me renverser, je ferais couler sur ma main, une tonne de sirop que j'étalerais sur le torse de mon petit-ami. Il pousserait un cri de stupeur, le liquide froid le surprenant. Je le badigeonnerais comme s'il s'agissait de crème solaire. J'en mettrais partout sur ce torse musclé à souhait, n'oubliant aucun endroit._

_Il ne ferait rien si ce n'est me regarder faire, apparemment très surpris que je prenne les choses en main pour une fois. Puis, j'étalerais du sirop sur ses longues jambes d'athlètes, d'abord les cuisses puissantes, puis les genoux, les mollets fermes, pour remonter vers son entrejambe gonflée, l'enduisant à son tour de sirop. Le fait que je masse son sexe le ferait gémir davantage. _

_- Mattie… han… mon ange !_

_Perdant toute raison face à ce surnom, je déciderais de laver mon amant de la meilleure façon qui soit, c'est-à-dire, avec ma langue. Je commencerais par le bas, sa jambe gauche, où je suivrais d'abord la ligne du tibia avant d'aller croquer doucement dans le mollet, puis, je remontrais sur son genou, passerais ma langue dans le creux, lui envoyant un petit frisson. Ma bouche s'appliquerait ensuite à lécher et mordre la peau tendre de la cuisse, y laissant quelques suçons rouges. Je manquerais volontairement le sexe impatient et irais nettoyer le bas-ventre. Il se cambrerait soudain contre ma bouche. Je remontrais alors encore plus lentement, le faisant languir sous moi avec plaisir. Je passerais et repasserais ma langue dans son nombril, imitant l'acte. _

_Il ne serait alors plus que gémissements et supplications et je me délecterais de sa peau au goût d'érable. J'irais laver les abdominaux ainsi que les pectoraux, sans oublier évidemment les tétons déjà durcis. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un Gilbert au goût de sirop d'érable serait aussi délicieux ! Et pour une fois qu'il serait inactif et qu'il me laisserait tout faire. _

_Son corps une fois nettoyé, je m'occuperais de la verge dressé qui n'attendrait que mes soins. Le sachant déjà au bord du gouffre, je m'empresserais de mettre son sexe dans ma bouche et de le sucer avidement. Cet épais sexe qui envahirait ma bouche, couvert du sirop d'érable que j'aime tant. Je monterais et descendrais le long de sa hampe dressé, mes longs cheveux tomberaient en cascade des deux côtés de ma tête, chatouillant son bas-ventre. _

_Je le sentirais alors proche de la rupture mais je me retirerai juste avant qu'il ne jouisse, lui faisant pousser un cri d'indignation. Mais il n'aurait le temps de protester que je renverserai du sirop froid sur son sexe bouillant avant de m'empaler sur son membre, le laissant dans une expression béate, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. _

_Je ressentirai une pointe de douleur mais trop excité, n'y prêterais pas attention. Le liquide gluant collerait sur les parois de mon anus mais cela m'enverrait des frissons dans tout le corps. Je débuterais alors quelques mouvements pour m'habituer à l'intrusion collante. _

_Gilbert tenterait de se redresser pour pouvoir me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'en empêcherais en appuyant sur ses épaules pour le faire retomber sur le dos. Le sachant déjà impatient et presque au bord de la jouissance, j'accélèrerais mes mouvements. Le sirop ralentirait un peu mes va-et-vient et je le sentirais dégoulinant de mon anus pour glisser le long du sexe de mon petit-ami avant de finir sur son bas-ventre. Quelle délicieuse sensation !_

_Je me pencherais pour quémander un baiser alors que je nous sentirais arriver tous les deux au bord du nirvana. Nous jouirions tous les deux en même temps, recouvrant mon tapis de nos semences. Nos cris de volupté seraient étouffés dans la bouche de l'autre. Je retomberais sur Gilbert qui me serrerait fort dans ses bras et m'embrasserait le haut du crâne._

_- Oh bon sang, Birdie ! Si j'avais su que tu pouvais être aussi entreprenant, je n'aurais certainement pas mis aussi longtemps avant de venir te demander de sortir avec moi ! J'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour comme ça tous les soirs !_

_Je rougirais sous ses paroles qui réchaufferaient mon petit cœur et je me blottirais davantage dans l'étreinte de mon amant. Le feu de la cheminée continuerait de nous réchauffer alors que la température de nos corps descendrait doucement. Dehors, le vent continuerait de souffler violemment et je ne me sentirais jamais aussi bien qu'en ce moment, dans les bras de mon amour, bien qu'il me semblerait manquer quelque chose._

_- Je t'aime, Mattie ! _

_Voila ce qu'il me manquait. _

_- Moi aussi, Gil, je t'aime !_

_Nous nous embrasserions une dernière fois avant de nous remettre sous la couverture sur le canapé et nous nous endormirions tous les deux en regardant par la baie vitrée la tempête faire rage._

...

- Gilbert !

Le susnommé releva la tête vers son petit-ami, Matthew Williams et le regarda avec un air interrogatif.

- Quand est-ce qu'on va faire les courses ? Demande ce dernier.

- Euh… je ne sais pas. Sans doute plus tard. Pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a plus de sirop d'érable.

- Et alors ?

- Gil…

- Oui, Mattie.

- Je suis en manque.

Et le prussien sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il voyait un Matthew se pourlécher les babines et se rapprocher de lui avec un regard lubrique qui présageait une séance torride à venir.

* * *

**Tadaa ! Dites-moi si vous l'avez aimé ! Ca fait toujours plaisir et surtout, ça me motive pour vous faire un chapitre 5 du tonnerre ! Devinez donc qui est le prochain sur la liste. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire quel personnage vous voulez voir apparaître. Bisou et à bientôt !**


End file.
